The Avengers Are Out To Get Peter
by RheiFirePheonix
Summary: Peter Parker's internship and work with the Avengers has been going great! Sure, his class might be going on a fieldtrip without him, but Peter doesn't mind, he gets to spend the day with The Tony Stark, how could a fieldtrip be better than that? Poor Peter, he's so naïve!
1. Fieldtrip?

Notes: I am not going to include anything in this story that happens after Homecoming, mostly because I enjoy that wonderful side universe that we writers adore when _everyone bloody well lives!_ I simply dispise that we were deprived of our IronDad+Spiderson dreams, and so will make mine a reality while ignoring the Phantom Planet of the Marvel Universe (AKA Infinity War).

Enjoy!

* * *

Peter's class was going on a fieldtrip! And Peter was… Peter was staying behind.

Peter wouldn't even have known about the trip if Ned hadn't been so excitedly chatting about it. Peter had been out 'sick' for the last few days (sick of the knife wound in his side) and had missed the big announcement. And although Mr. Harrington was very apologetic, all forms required had to have been turned in that Monday. Peter just shrugged it off, its not like missing a trip would kill him. Heck, the last trip he had gone on almost had killed him! He was really lucky that that spider had just mutated his DNA instead of poisoning him or something. And that the whole D.C. thing hadn't resulted in the deaths of his friends (well, friend and classmates-who-couldn't-care-less-about-him) or himself.

Since his whole class was going, which meant Pete would essentially by himself at school, he simply asked Mr. Harrington if it would be alright if he stayed home that day, to which the teacher agreed, but only after checking in with Mr. Mortitia.

The thing was that, while Peter had asked to stay home, it was a rather flexible term; at this point Peter wasn't quite sure were his home was. There was S.I., May's apartment, the compound and Tony's mansion back in Malibu which had been rebuilt because 'I may not be a emotional person Pete -just ask my wife- but I spent a lot of good times there. And when something of mine breaks I either fix it or get another one'. To be honest though, the house in Malibu was more like a summer home, as Peter and May had stayed there with the Starks over summer vacation, and whilst they had a great time, it was just too far away for it to be practical for it to really be his home.

The same rule applied to the compound; it was to far away for him to go regularly, although May let him go during school breaks or over the weekends sometimes. Usually though, if Peter was at the compound it meant that he had been hurt in a way that meant he had to pretend to be healing to the public. May hated lying, so if Peter got hurt and had to miss school she would be honest and say Peter got stabbed in a mugging, she never said why he was there, or mentioned that he had been stopping the mugging, but the simple truth of it was that the entire school would be suspicious if Peter came back in less than two weeks. But since his enhanced healing allowed him to recover from such in things in two days tops, the kid would spend the rest if the two weeks training the with the Avengers; none of which were too pleased about the stabbing and were determined to help the kid learn to handle himself in a fight better.

May's apartment was home for obvious reasons, but at the same time, so was S.I.. He worked there for Pete's sakes!

Originally, after the whole Homecoming Incident, Tony had wanted to help Peter update his suit some more, but this time with explanations as to why things were added and why he _should not convince his friend to help him hack the suit and disable things_! It was meant to be a short term thing, but after a long day of working Tony had been stressing over a problem with his new suit (Peter was sure he was up to mark 72 or something at this point) when Peter had taken a chance and looked at it while Tony was out if the room.

It could have been that Tony was just tired, or maybe because he had studied the issue recently, but it took Peter a very short time to find the problem, and when Mr. Stark had come back he had meekly suggested a method to solve the problem. At first the man had been annoyed, but after trying it and -wonder upon wonders- getting the suit to work, he had grinned at the kid and almost begrudgingly offered to let Peter help finish the suit. The new mark was now worn proudly by the hero, a collaborative design of two extraordinary geniuses who got along surprisingly well.

The internship, which was fake as all get out to begin with, became an actual thing a few weeks later. Tony had gradually started letting Peter try more things in the labs and help him with more stuff until Peter had found himself coming over a couple times a week to just tinker. Mr. Stark joked that he was 'an assistant, not a teammate, we aren't there yet kid', but eventually Peter was making his own stuff and the two were collaborating on things and spit-balling ideas off each other in a way that was suspiciously like partners (although Peter would never say so).

It had been a normal day in the lab, Peter was tinkering and Mr. Stark had been called away on a mission, but either Pepper was having an off-day (It was rare, but give the woman a break, she can't be perfect all the time) or Mr. stark didn't tell her he was gone, but before Peter knew it, he was face to face with Mrs. Pepper Potts-Stark Ma'am, CEO of Stark Industries.

Pepper had, of course, heard of Peter before (Tony wouldn't shut-up about him), but she had never met the kid before. Her intention in coming to the lab was to find Tony to deal with an issue in R&D, but in coming face to face with the genius kid her husband spoke so fondly of, and not being able to find Tony anywhere, the woman was struck with a sudden inspiration and dragged Peter down to help the internment scientists in the R&D department.

That was why when Peter had left for the day and Tony came home, the man had been immediately set upon by his wife insisting that he allow Peter to help elsewhere in the building, and stop hogging the kid to himself. As it turned out, the interns and scientists had taken a liking to the kid, and once Tony had granted Peter an actual internship, it swiftly became less of a internship and more of a management positions more and more people came to Peter for help. He was more open to helping than Dr. Stark, didn't judge and generally carried a sunshine about him that lit up the day of whoever was working with him. Peter was run ragged by people all over the building wanting his help, not that Peter himself was actually _needed_, but everyone_ wanted_ his help. The kid was the perfect mix of boss and puppy to help manage while still keeping everyone happy and in a good mood.

Peter had started coming to S.I. every day after school to work in the labs and with Tony. His weekends when May was off work were spent with her in their apartment, but the ones where she was busy, he spent losing himself in Mr. Stark's personal lab and helping built new Iron Man suits and tech, and even working on his own stuff.

It hadn't stayed like that of course. Mr. Stark had had a rough night; he was getting better at sleeping through the night, what with a kid around that he had to be a good example too, but nightmares weren't something you could turn off, and neither was trauma. And after waking in a cold sweat with the whole Siberia fiasco playing in his head, Tony was in no mood to try and fix the same metal arm that had nearly killed him. Bucky of course hadn't pushed, and instead determined to let the mechanic rest, after all, it was his own fault Tony had issues with him.

Natasha hadn't taken any of that and had dragged him down to see Peter, whom she had met previously in the training room, and since then had been helping him with his training. The teen was only too happy to help Mr. Bucky White-Wolf Sir, with his 'awesome metal arm' and from there it had just spiraled.

Tony was out of town for business and Clint needed more arrows, so he thought he could manipulate the man's protégé into making him some. Big mistake. Peter happily made the arrows and Clint found himself swearing to never try to take advantage of the precious kid again, prompting an arched eyebrow from Natasha when she overheard him watching his 'please' and 'thank you's' when dealing with the kid. Honestly though, all of them were essentially wrapped around his finger, each Avenger who dared ask for his help found themselves entranced by the positive ball of puppy dog and sunshine that Tony had all but adopted.

Needless to say, Peter quickly found himself at home at S.I. and with the Avengers, and now that he had all of Wednesday off from school, the kid had determined to spend it at the tower. May would he busy at the hospital where she worked, and Spiderman, while being very important, couldn't be out all day when science was pleading for his aid in plain sight from across the skyline.

Wednesday was going to be great!

* * *

Hey there! Thanks so much for reading this!

This is my first FanFiction on this site, so I would really appreciate your thoughts regarding this fic. Yes, it is your typical fieldtrip fic, but who cares! I love that trope to death, and wanted to do it myself (after finding out that one was one of this fandoms biggest tropes I had to join).

If there are things you'd like to see during the trip I would love ideas.

Thanks again for reading.

~Rhei


	2. The One Where Tony is a Dad

Ned Leeds was freaking out. No joke at all, he was _losing his mind_. The day of the fieldtrip had arrived, the fieldtrip that Peter wasn't going on, and Mr. Harrington had announced this morning that, of all places, they would be going to Stark Industries.  
Peter's workplace.  
Home of _The_ Tony Stark.  
The coolest place in New York.

And Peter would be there today. Peter would be at work today. Peter would be at work with _Tony freaking Stark _that day, and he didn't know.

Peter had once mentioned something called 'Parker-luck' which managed to royally mess up his life once every few weeks, or several times a day. Really, he mentioned it a few times, but Ned wasn't concerned about that now. What he was concerned about, was the fact that with Peter having hung out with him a lot seemed to meen that Parker-Luck rubbed off on him too.  
As in, Ned had lost his phone this morning.  
The true nightmare of any teen, was losing your phone. What was worse, was having your mom _take_ your phone. And, hello, here was Parker-Luck making sure that Ned got the worse of the two options last night when his mom took his phone in order to get him to focus more on his studies and not texting Peter every five minutes.  
"Peter has school, Edward, and so do you! Now get your homework done before bed."

No amount of begging or pleading had gotten it back from her this morning, and now that Ned actually needed it, he could reasonably tell his mom that it was her fault that Peter Parker had had a heart attack.  
Well... not yet, but Ned knew Peter. Peter would either die of embarrassment or mortification if Flash didn't kill him first.

Flash, who even at this moment was crowing about how Peter was so lucky that he wouldn't have to face his lies. The bully eagerly informing the other students of the rumor that Peter (it was actually Ned) had spread about working at Stark Industries, about how Peter had boasted about knowing the Avengers, about how Peter had claimed to have spoken personally with Tony Stark himself. The bully was currently sneering down at MJ, who had turned her attention from the book on the injustices of segregation, to the actual, real-life injustice set before her very eyes.  
"Just because Parker s better than you doesn't mean you need to lower yourself further, Flash. Keep it up and you'll be so far beneath the dirt that not even Peter will be able to help but walk all over you, and you know how he is about doing that."

Flash scowled in her direction and Ned shot MJ a smile, the girl only rolled her eyes and went back to her book, leaving Ned to return to his crisis. How could he tell Peter that the entire class would be at S.I. within the hour? Prepared to prove him wrong?

On the other side of New York, one Peter Parker was blissfully unaware of the chaos about to collapse on his spider-strength enhanced shoulders.  
His day had started out well enough, the teen waking to a warm greeting from Aunt May and a warm shower before heading out to the tower. He got patrol in early that morning, finishing up by swinging his way to Stark Tower, stopping crime as he went.  
Mr. Stark had greeted him casually while the other Avengers jumped at seeing the young Spider climbing through the window. To be fair, he had been doing this almost since Mr. Stark had started letting him come over, and since the Avengers were still settling into the tower, it would take them awhile to get used to it.  
Tony wasn't fair though, and he sniggered at watching his fellow Avengers start at a teenager climbing through the window, casually tipping down the spatula that Steve had brandished upon hearing the window creak open and a body climbing through and rolling his eyes at Bucky, who was similarly tensed. "Cool it, Bares and Noble, it's just the kid."  
"Hey, ребенок паук." Nat barely lifted her eyes from the book she was reading, using the cover to smother the smirk that had formed at seeing the Winter Soldier be startled by a kid.  
"It's good Miss Natasha Ma'am."  
Tony rolled his eyes. "Kid, you have got to start calling people by their names."  
Peter frowned, pulling the mask off and stuffing it into his backpack. "But that's rude, Mr. Stark Sir."  
Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Kid, enough, I think the jokes gone on long enough, You call Happy by his name."  
"Because he hates being called Mr. Hogan." Peter shrugged.

The assembled Avengers sighed. Tony rubbing his temples and shaking his head. "I have not had enough coffee to- kid, it's not just Hp, use names, we have them for a reason."  
Clint grinned. "Yeah, if you gotta use titles, how about calling Tony 'Dad'? I'm sure he'd love that. And we could be your aunts and uncles."  
Tony choked on his coffee and Bucky snorted, Natasha staring down her best-friend with a mixture of disbelief and annoyance. Peter flushed visibly and shuffled his feet. "Er...uh... I don't think so Mr. Hawkeye."  
Bucky smirked. "Uncle Bucky, or no pancakes."  
The teens head shot up faster than it ought to have been able to, Tony would've worried the kid snapped his neck if he didn't know how flexible he was. "You made pancakes?"  
Bucky nodded, motioning to the steaming plate on the counter, and then to the bubbling batter on the griddle. "Yep, but you can't have any unless you stop with the titles."  
The smile on the kids face just proved he wasn't half as innocent as he looked -okay, one forth, because he did look pretty darn innocent. "Isn't Uncle Bucky a title too?"  
Tony grinned; this was why everyone thought the kid was his.  
Bucky rolled his eyes. "Different matter kid. Now, pancakes or..."  
"I would love some pancakes Uncle Bucky, Uncle Steve." He added Steve too, because Bucky wasn't the only one making them, and he knew that even Captain America would stoop low enough to deprive him breakfast to get out of the laundry list of a title he had earned. The two super soldiers grinned victoriously and slid a plate over to the hungry spider whilst the other Avengers protested loudly.

"Hey! I gave you a cool suit, and I still get called Mr. Stark, but they give you pancakes and suddenly they're 'Uncle Buck and Steve'? Really kid?"  
Peter hummed as he demolished the stack of pancakes. "You're my boss Mr. Stark, it'd be weird if I called you Uncle Tony."  
"Don't think 'uncle' was what he was looking for." Rhodey murmured.  
"You, shut up." Tony ordered, pointing at Rhodey. "I never said I wanted to be the kid's dad."  
"I never said dad, Tones."  
Clint laughed and Natasha smirked. "He has you there."  
"Who's the one who let us believe he was yours for the first two weeks we were here, Tony?"  
Bruce nodded. "Yeah, didn't he call you dad then too?"

Tony glared and moved to the coffee machine. "Changing subject. Pete, you said you have today off? Any specific ideas on what you wanna do?"  
"Dad." Clint coughed, sending snickers through the group, making Tony sigh.  
"Webbing up the Avengers actually sounds good," Tony answered himself. "Just leave them stuck to the floor until the webbing wears out, let them think about what they've done."

Peter snorted and Natasha grinned. "Dad much."  
The billionaire glared at her. "Her first."  
The teen glanced from the redhead to is mentor, nervously swallowing. "I-I don't think so Mr. Star. I don't wanna die."  
All the Avengers exploded. Natasha grinning at the kid. "Good choice, ребенок паук."

Tony threw his hands up. "That's it, this is it. The kid turns his back on me, after everything I did for him." He turned to Peter, hand pressed against his chest dramatically as he shook his head. "Really kid, I'm hurt."  
Peter's face fell. "No! Mr. Stark! I just...I can't...she'll-"  
His mentor's entire expression shifted as he realized the kid though he was serious. "I'm joking, kid, yeesh! Don't get all upset over it." Peter nodded hesitantly, a flush creeping over his face again.

"But really, no more Mr. Stark. You're practically my heir, kid. I can't have you calling me 'Mr. Stark' all the time."  
"He liked 'dad' better!" Clint interjected, earning the archer a glare from the genius billionaire.  
"That's enough out of you, Katniss. Leave my kid alone."

"Your kid, Mr. Stark?"

Tony was well and fully caught, so he just rolled with it. "Yeah, my kid. I'm not letting any of them steal you, May'll kill me."  
"Add that to the list of women you're afraid of." Pepper commented as she entered the kitchen, pecking her husband on the cheek before grinning at Peter. "Hello Peter. How has your day been?"

Like a sun rising, the teen's face broke into a smile. "Great, thanks Pepper."  
"_Pepper_! You'll call my _wife _by her name and not me?"  
Pepper smirked. "He likes me better."  
"He does not." Tony frowned. "I'm the coolest here, right kid?"

Peter flushed and stuffed a bite of pancake in his mouth. It was simple logic, Mr. Stark hated it when he talked with his mouth full, so eating was the best way to avoid the question. Tony only frowned, however, and pulled the plate away.  
"Dad! You said I needed too-" Peter cut himself off and clamped his hand over his mouth.  
Tony rolled his eyes. "Manners, kid."

The Avengers shared a glance and Nat grinned. Tony quirked a brow. "What?"  
"Nothing, Tony, nothing."  
"Only you, Tony."  
"Really, Tones?"

Stark rolled his eyes. "Come on kid, grab your plate and meet me in the lab. These idiots can't be allowed to ruin your genius." Peter nodded hesitantly and followed his mentor towards the elevator, snagging his backpack as he went.  
He didn't miss the whispered. "Tony Stark complemented someone." Whispered amongst the Avengers.


	3. Lobbying Bullies

I'm back! And it only took forever! Yay me! So, I've been really busy with school, and while technically I have a lot of junk to do and I'm also sorta behind, it's also the weekend, and babysitting whooped my but this afternoon. So! Y'all get a new chapter!

Thank you sooooo much for all the favs and comments, I really appreciate them!

The school bus that pulled up in front of SI heralded the doom of one particular teenager, maybe two, or three (did MJ even care at all?), but Peter didn't even notice. At the moment, he was walking back into the lab of the one and only Iron Man, Spider suit set aside in his backpack after he had changed into an extra set of clothes that he kept at the tower for that very reason.

Peter was looking for a day of work at SI, working with Mr. Stark (who still hadn't noticed his slip up, thank God), and helping Pepper out with the department presentations and viewing later that afternoon. There was also the matter of checking on a project he had been working on with Dr. Banner earlier, but all things considered, it wasn't likely to happen today, what with the hectic schedule that Tony and he both had that day.

Usually, Tony Stark kept to himself and expected to be left alone, but even if he was no longer the CEO, his name was still on the company, and he had to help oversee certain aspects of the business. So the plan was to goof off in the lab that morning, and let Peter go do his stuff around ten while moving himself somewhere where Pepper couldn't find him and force him to go to some boring meeting. After editing FRIDAY's code a little bit.

Tony hadn't realized what the tour group coming to the tour was until FRIDAY had reminded him this morning, but he was looking forwards to making an impact on these kids. Peter had no clue his class was coming, and Tony had plans.

Plans that made the buses arrival at the tower a herald of the doom of not three, but thirty teenagers.

And none of them had any clue.

If they had, Flash might not have tripped Ned as they climbed out of the bus, sneering down at him as he walked away. "Watch it Dead, or your lard might make someone trip."

MJ sighed and offered Ned her hand, helping him to his feet , face as passive and emotionless as usual. "Parker would end me if he knew I et Flash get the best of you."

Both knew it wasn't true, the worst Peter would do would be give MJ his dratted puppy eyes and ask why she hadn't helped, but Ned appreciated the thought. "It's fine, it's just Flash."

The girl gave him a calculating look that made Ned squirm under her gaze, before turning away casually, as if she hadn't interacted with him at all. He took it as a win, at least she hadn't called him out on the fib.

After Mr. Harrington had corralled them all together and called roll thrice (Peter's disappearing act at D.C. had resulted in the man being just the slightest bit overcautious), the class finally made their way inside the building.

The lobby of SI was easily superior to anything they had ever seen before, Oscorp had been the standard office building lobby with a receptionist desk and a waiting area, all in whites in greys that had made you afraid to touch anything if you were more of a timid person, and even too clean that only an absolutely privileged jerk would have been able to stand the idea of blemishing them; in other words, Flash.

But Stark Industries was on another level entirely. The lobby was pristine in such a way as to make it beautiful, but not unfriendly, it had the cheery brightness that people who knew her could recognize in Pepper Potts-Stark herself. With tasteful art and murals, comfortable black leather couches and sofas, and a beautiful receptionist desk to the side, directly beneath a painting of the building itself.

It was in looking at the painting that Ned realized that he could look right up into the other floors of the tower, as the only things separating the class from the floors above was a series of half walls and walkways.

"Midtown High?" A cheerful voice greeted them, drawing attention over to the couple seated at the receptionist's desk. Mr. Harrington sighed, almost in relief, and ushered the students over to the pair.

"That's us." Ned overheard Mr. Harrington bluster, the mans hands twitching nervously as he greeted the man behind the desk. "We're here for the 8 o'clock tour?"

"Of course." The other receptionist, whose badge read 'Margret' smiled. "We've been expecting you. One moment." She turned to grab something from behind her desk, calling out as she did so. "FRIDAY? Could you tell April that her tour is here? There's a dear."

_"Of course Mrs. Horn. I will notify Ms. Austen that her tour group has arrived."_

Many of the students jumped, drawing a peal of laughter from the duo behind the desk. "Don't worry about that, kids. That's just FRIDAY." The man, 'Justin' his tag said, explained. "She's Dr. Stark's AI, and a real good one at that. She basically runs this place, technology wise anyway, Mrs. Stark is still the boss."

"And the Mini Boss." Margret interjected, leafing through what appeared to be a box of ID cards. "You can't forget him, or Dr. Stark for that matter."

Justin grinned at the older lady. "Of course not, who could _possibly _forget them."

_"Ms. Austen has requested that I tell you she will be down in just a moment, she's presently 'dealing with Arnold's garbage again'." _FRIDAY's lilting accent announced over the speakers, making the two receptionists shake their heads.

"Anyway." Margret cut in before anyone could inquire who 'Mini Stark' or 'Arnold' were. "Here are your badges, your going to want to wear them on the provided lanyard, and make sure they are visible at all times. They are necessary for you to go anywhere in the building, bathrooms being the only exception." The plump older lady handed out the plastic card to each student, checking faces with photos as she went. The teens admired their badges with wide smiles.

"Hey, Dead. Does Parker have one of these too? Or does he, you know, not have a badge at all, since he doesn't work here and all." Ned scowled at Flash. "You know what'll be funny," Flash continued. "When we all bring back these badges and Peter doesn't even have one. Can't wait to see his face.

"Shut up." MJ retorted, tacking on an insult that wasn't at all appropriate for children. "If you're so obsessed with Peter, get over it. Don't bug Leed's because you can only think of his best friend. Someone might think you were jealous."

Flash spluttered, but was cut off from replying by Justin's voice cutting through all conversations. "And before you get started, we're going to have to ask that all of you turn in your phones. We can hold them here at the desk until your tour is over."

"Why would we do that?" Flash challenged, still flushed.

The two receptionists took it in stride, making Ned wonder how much garbage they dealt with on a normal basis to make them not even flinch at Flash's attitude. "Because, hon, Dr. and Mrs. Stark aren't to keen on letting folks photograph their work here. Y'all signed NDA's before you got here, so you know how strict they are 'bout makin' sure none of their important information gets out.

"You don't have to turn in your cell phones, but if you don't, we'd appreciate it if you kept 'em in your pockets or bags during the tour. But if you do turn 'em in, it reduces the temptation of using them, and gettin' them confiscated by security."

Most of the class reluctantly handed of their phones, only a few of them holding on to them despite the warning offered to them.

"Excuse me." Cindy Moon's hand shot up. "What if we want to use our phones to take notes or record information? I have a report due on influential people in our society and I was hoping that if we ran into Mrs. Potts I could ask a few questions."

Justin smiled. "That's fine, sweetie, just be careful to only take it out if you have permission. Some people don't appreciate being recorded without permission."

Cindy nodded, and at the same time MJ pulled back her phone, a suspiciously excited glint in her eyes at the very thought of talking to Pepper Potts-Stark. Ned grinned and glanced around.

Margret sighed. "FRIDAY, honey, where's April at?"

_"Ms. Austin is currently cleaning up, there was a small mishap in the Chemistry Labs."_

Both receptionists exchanged a glance. "When should she be down here?"

_"Approximate time of arrival is in thirty-eight_ minutes." Margret started to respond but was cut of by the AI._ "Unfortunately, none of our other trained interns are available at this time to take over her tour duties. Might I suggest sending the group to the gift shop until their guide arrives?"_

Ned blinked. They had a gift shop?

Margret and Justin seemed to consult each other for a second, if consultation can be counted even if it's just a few quick gestures and a lot of staring, before tuning to the assembles teens. "So, it looks like your tour will be delayed. We apologize about that. However, this in no way will shorten the amount of time you get to spend here, rather, it adds to it! You'll still be able to see everything you came to see."

"If you would like, you can wait here in the lobby, or, if your teacher is alright with it, the gift shop is available, and requires no security checking or even checking in!"

The class turned to Mr. Harrington, practically vibrating in anticipation. The man sighed reluctantly and flapped his hand. "Yeah, yeah, go on, just don't get lost." The teens erupted, making the teacher shout after them. "And by that I mean stay together!"

The receptionists offered him matching apologetic smiles and quietly recommended the coffee available in the little shop.


End file.
